fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 31
The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky is the 31st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After a few run-ins with Loke, Lucy Heartfilia finally finds out the truth behind him: he is actually the Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion. She uncovers that his previous owner was a famous Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen Lilica, and after her death he was unable to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy offers to save him, but Loke informs her that she can't because he himself killed Karen and broke the fundamental rule between man and spirit. Summary Just as Team Natsu finishes another job, they meet Loke in the middle of the road. He greets them normally, but as soon as he sees Lucy Heartfilia, he makes an excuse and runs for the hills. While the others question Lucy for what she did to Loke, she tells them she didn't do anything. Later, when he picks up a flower, it withers on his hand. Since Team Natsu finished their job early, they decide to take a short break in Hosenka. After taking a bath, they decide to pillow fight. Needless to say, Lucy is KO'd in the first hit, and while the others continue to fight, Lucy summons Plue and goes for a drink. On the road, she meets Happy, who acts as Plue and making it seem he can actually talk. Two guys suddenly appear and they invite her to go with them, which she refuses. Soon, she realizes she can’t move, and Loke comes over and saves her from them. He reveals that the two are criminals and he was out to get them. Lucy thanks him for saving her and for finding her keys, and invites him for a drink. Loke is hesitant in staying close to her, but after she comforts him, he seems a little relieved. When they sit down in the restaurant, Lucy asks Loke what his issue is with Celestial Spirit Mages. Loke doesn't answer and asks Lucy to forget about him. Lucy then thanks him once again and gets up to leave, but Loke stops and hugs her, telling her, in a serious tone, that he doesn't have long to live. Lucy is shocked and asks the reason for him to be saying so. He then laughs it off, saying it was one of his ruses to get girls. Lucy slaps him and leaves with Happy and Plue, saying that she doesn't like that kind of jokes. Loke then thinks to himself that he shouldn't be doing what he is doing, as he can’t get Lucy involved just because of his feelings. The next day, in the guild, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel are fighting over who won the pillow fight then turns to Lucy, asking her who won the pillow fight. Lucy watches them with angry eyes and tells them to shut up. They obey, much to Elfman's and Mirajane's surprise. In the shadows, Loke watches, his hand slowly vanishing. Meanwhile, a bunch of girls come to the desk, all claiming to be Loke’s girlfriends. They tell Mirajane that he tried to break up with them the last night. Mirajane asks Lucy for help, causing the girls to turn to Lucy and think that she is now his girlfriend. Lucy runs away, and goes to a public bath, where she finds Loke. Outside, he gives her a drink and they watch the stars together. One star falls and Lucy asks whatever happens to them. Again in the serious voice, Loke asks if Lucy knows the sorrow of a star who cannot return to the heavens. Lucy appears to understand and asks if this is another pick-up line. Loke laughs this off and leaves. Back to her home, Lucy summons the Southern Cross, Crux, who is specialized in researching about Celestial Spirits, Mages and everything related to them. She asks him who was the last Celestial Spirit Mage affiliated with Loke and finds out that the Mage's name was Karen Lilica. Crux apologizes that he cannot say more than that, since the records are sealed. Lucy tells Happy that Karen was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and a poster girl like Mirajane for Sorcerer's Magazine, but she died on a job. Gray then breaks in, and informs Lucy that Loke has gone and left Fairy Tail. Lucy runs off, thinking if she really is correct, making her leave, confusing Gray. The entire guild goes to search for him. Loke has gone to Karen Lilica's grave. There is where Lucy finds him. She tells him that everyone has been searching for him, and refers to him as Leo, the Lion, one of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Relieved, Loke acknowledges the fact that Lucy understood what he was. Lucy explains that in the case of death of his last owner, he should have returned to the Celestial Spirit World to wait for a new owner. Loke then tells her that he is at his limit, after being in the human world for three years. She yells that she might be able to save him and return him to the Celestial Spirit World, but he explains that he can’t be saved, since he broke a fundamental rule of a spirit’s contract. He tells her that because of his crime, he will accept even death, because he killed Karen. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Devon Thieves Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux *Body Restriction Magic Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Scanning *Levitation *Force Gate Closure (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon) Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Southern Cross Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Erza was shown in the hot spring bath with her armor on and Lucy tells her to that she has to be naked, but in the manga she is shown bathing normally without her armor on. *In the anime, Juvia was shown spying on Team Natsu at the rest house, but in the manga, she was never shown spying on them. *In the anime, it was Elfman and Mirajane who were surprised when Lucy's anger quiets Gray and Natsu. However, it was Warren and Max who reacted in the manga. *Loke was shown spying on Lucy in the guild in the anime. *There is a scene where Lucy meets Loke after bathing in the public bath and they drink milk. Navigation Category:Episodes